Demon Barber of Hogwarts
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: After Mrs. Lovett did way with Lucy's corpse without any knowledge from Mr Todd, she and he were married. But instead of setting sail to the sea, the did the more practical option, became teachers at a magic school.
1. Intro

****

Demon Barber of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Description: After Mrs. Lovett did way with Lucy's corpse without any knowledge from Mr Todd, she and he were married. But instead of setting sail to the sea, the did the more practical option, became teachers at a magic school.

Intro:

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, as Professor McGonnagal must have explained." The man with the grey white beard introduced himself, holding out a scrawny hand from under his priestess-styled sleeve.

The woman took his hand and nodded, showing a wedding band on her finger. She was beautiful with her mousy brown hair pulled up in two stragly buns ontop of her head. She wore a black and red gown laced up with a corset. Around her eyes was dark black circles.

"Pleasure, Headmaster. Rest assured, my husband and I will not let you down." she replied so sweetly, smiling and gingerly taking back her hand. With that she turned on her perfectly furnished black heel and exited down the spiral staircase. The gargoyle that was there when she entered was once there again. She walked down the hallway and made a right. There stood a man with jet black hair and a single white streak running up one side. His back was against the wall and his arms were folded. A boy stood beside him, looking around the halls in awe, drinking it all up. There were talking pictured for crying out loud. The woman cleared her throat and smiled at them.

"Mista T," she adressed the man who looked up at her abruptly. He was quite handsome, although looked sullen. Around his eyes were exactly like the woman's, although around his pupils were reddened with insanity. "We got the job."

An insane grin creeped up on the man's face. "Well done, my pet." he said nodding in approvement. The woman smiled and stifled a giggle as she held onto his arm.

"What about me, mum?" asked the little boy, beaming up at the woman.

"We start on the first of September." she explained, nodding at the boy, as the ventured down the hall and down some steps 'til they reached a giant split door.

"Mrs. Lovett," the man, Mista T, sighed. "What a bloody wonder you are."


	2. Chapter One

**Demon Barber of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

**Description: After Mrs. Lovett did way with Lucy's corpse without any knowledge from Mr Todd, she and he were married. But instead of setting sail to the sea, the did the more practical option, became teachers at a magic school.**

A/N: Sorry about the super shortness of this chapter, they won't all be like this, I was just tired of looking at it and nohing was coming for the rest of it, so yeah.

Demon Barber of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry  
Chapter One:  
Mrs. Lovett's P.O.V.

September First came quick as can be. Sweeney, Toby, and I set out for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was to be our new home from September to June. To get there, we needed to jump on a carriage around the Kings Cross building. To be frank, I've never even heard of Kings Cross. When we got there, it turned out to be right in our neighborhood; just we've never noticed it before. Sweeney and I had to go in a teacher's carriage, whilst me poor Tobias had to get with the students. I was sure it'd be a nice lit'le experience for the lad though, socializing. It was going to be a nice experience for Sweeney Todd as well, socializing. He needed a good social lesson. Honestly though, we weren't there for a teaching job just to teach or socialize, there was a very good reason.

Reincarnations. Sweeney killed both the Beadle and the Judge, but somehow they were reincarnated into two men named Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape, although it was said that Peter Pettigrew was deceased. But my Mista T didn't believe that, and he wouldn't rest 'til the Judge and Beadle reincarnations were dead as doornails, just like their preceeders. I was just as content with that as he was. My husband and I weren't ordinary people. Aside from the sudden realization of magic, we were murderers. As well as that fact, we promoted cannibalism in our town of London. Ah London, there was no place like London.

Back to our carriage. We weren't alone; there were two other teachers on our journey: A man with a turban, who smelled and went by the name or Quirrel, and a woman with her hair tied back in a strict bun by the name of McGonnagal. We met her before. She seemed welcoming, but very professional. She and the man seemed to know each other, so they were talking. My Mista T wasn't much of a chatter box anyway, but he was too silent in his seat.

"Mista T?" I asked, poking his rib with my elbow. It was just a habit calling him Mista T. Funny that made me Misses T. "Are you in there?"

He didn't reply to me, always staring out of windows. That was his second best fancy aside from me. Sometimes I thought he'd pick a good window to stare out of rather than to look at me. There was always this glazed look on him face.

"Benny!" I whispered harshly. Something's were weird with me husband, he had so many names. His birth given name was Benjamin Barker, but he changed it to Sweeney Todd, and I've always called him Mista T, since his name changed. Our last name was legally incorrect.

"Sorry, love." he said, shaking his head and looking at me.

He really unmaddened after the death of the Judge, and he began to love me. Lucking he knew not of him killing his once precious Lucy. Quick as a blink we were wedded by the sea, my life-long dream. Then, we were sent to be teachers at a magic school. Ha! Teachers, imagine that. We knew lit'le about the wizarding kind, so how was we 'apposed to teach it? The Headmaster fella said it'd come naturally to us, like slittin' throats for Sweeney, and dissecting bodies into pie for me. Although he didn't know much about our pie and barber business, that wasn't much of his concern anyhow.

I pecked my Mr. Todd on the cheek and smiled. "No worries, my love. I'm just nervous is all." I explained. Luckily those other teachers weren't rude enough to eavesdrop on me and me husband's lit'le chat.

He put him arm around me shoulder and I leaned against him. I really was scared about becoming a teacher, it was my dream as a lit'le girl for a job, but not magically intended. Our carriage seemed to be going in circles to lengthen the ride or such, because we passed the same thing a few times, Sweeney noticed it too and yelled for something to make sense. After his outburst, we ironically arrived.


End file.
